Star Wars: Absolution
by TheIncompetentOne
Summary: Rey a former scavenger now apparently the last Jedi escapes from Crait with the remaining resistance members to Ach To onboard the Millennium Falcon. Meanwhile Kylo Ren now the Supreme leader of the First Order struggles with General Hux and the High Council for control,Hux sensing an oppourtunity digs up a past Ren wants to remain buried.
1. Chapter 1

ABSOLUTION

EPISODE IX

Long long ago in a galaxy far far away an epic battle between the First Order and the Resistance raged. Rey a former scavenger now apparently the last Jedi escapes from Crait with the remaining resistance members to Ach Too onboard the Millennium Falcon. Meanwhile Kylo Ren now the Supreme leader of the First Order struggles against the growing turmoil and the constant call to the light. General Hux, Kylo Rens rival questions Rens alliances following the mysterious circumstances surrounding Snokes demise. Sensing an opportunity to seize control of the First Order and possibly eliminate his rival once and for all and could very well shift the tides of the force.

Chapter 1

The Red General

[Three weeks after the events of The Last Jedi]

Craits twin moons brightly illuminated the white landscape casting shadows over the newly reconstructed and finely furnished First Order outpost. The mountains appeared to be carved out of fine marble and the beautiful midnight sky boasted the presence of all its visible stars, they looked like a billion rare jewels scattered on a deep black blanket. The sky was always his first love, as a young boy Ben Solo would stare at the heavens for hours pondering his future, his place in all of it, how his actions would shape the future of the galaxy.

That was a long time ago, all that remained now was Kylo Ren, mass murder and Supreme Leader of the First Order. That was his truth, his legacy, that's all the galaxy would remember him by.

Snokes ravaged command ship was visible from where Ren was sitting, events that occurred just a few weeks ago still fresh in his memory. Memories of dismembering Snoke and fighting alongside the scavenger, he was certain she would join him after saving her from his former master. He pleaded and reasoned but she refused, **twice**. They fought for control of Luke Skywalkers lightsaber, it didn't end well for the lightsaber.

Then the battle on Crait, this planet was where he thought he would rid the galaxy of its last light users, the resistance and his mother. They despite all circumstances managed to escape through their savior; Luke Skywalker. He was blinded by rage the moment he laid eyes on Skywalker, so angry that he didn't even realize that Luke had been deliberately stalling him via force projection. He felt a disturbance in the force the moment his uncle faded, he knew his uncle died, but he didn't seem to get any satisfaction from it. If anything happened he seemed to become more distraught.

His thoughts drifted back to the scavenger, the girl, the one who had sought to redeem him. He had tried over the past few days to reach out to her through their force bond but to no avail. Even though there was no Snoke he could feel her force signature.

It was almost cliché the way their last force 'Skype' ended, there he was kneeling holding his father's golden dices just as their force bond opened. He looked up with a lost gaze in an almost manner, she looked him dead in the eye with what he could only make out as disappointment before closing the Millennium falcon doors immediately cutting off their force bond, just as the dices faded from his grasp.

He grinned, it almost seemed like everything he held this days faded away just like the dices.

Ren broke himself from his current train of thoughts, doubt would only beget regret which would lead to sympathy which led to weakness. He was doing this for the galaxy, trying to create a galaxy with order, a safer place for all, the galaxy would thank him in time.

He got off the small rock he rested on and began his slow descent to the base. Stormtroopers were patrolling the vast interior of the former rebel base, the hallways were usually empty at this time of night.

That's when he felt a pair of sharp eyes glaring at the back of his head as someone called him. Ren reluctantly turned to come face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

HUX POV.

General Hux had been searching that petulant man child Ren all evening, the High Council had been waiting for reports of what exactly happened to Snoke. Hux himself had been pondering on the question as to what exactly happened in the throne room. Dead praetorian guards were obviously a no-go so Hux inserted a few scouts amongst the salvage unit to search the Command ship's security system for recordings.

Maybe Ren was telling the truth that somehow the scavenger single handedly slayed a 7 foot Sith Lord, a handful of highly trained praetorians guards and knock out that numbskull Ren, if that was the case then the scavenger was getting stronger. (But he still believed that the whole excuse was rantharshit).

Hux forced himself to appear visibly neutral, '' **Supreme Leader** the High Council requests your immediate presence, they having been put on hold for over 3 hours''.

Ren shot Hux a glare'' What do those under par bantha fodders want?'

'' **Supreme Leader** they wish to discuss they wished to discuss former Commander Snokes death and your future plans.'' Hux gritted his teeth as he said so.

'They can go ride flaming diaongas on Hoth for all I care I answer to no one'', Ren replied menacingly all the while strolling down the main hallway like a smooth criminal.

How dare he insult the High council, did he know how much it costs to the run all of the F.O operations, how much **his family** supplies to the Order' thought Hux.

'' **WHHAATT, REN ARE YOU FRACKING RETARDED, DO YOU REALISSSSS''** that was as far as Hux's outburst went as he felt a shortage of oxygen. The ginger general could no longer feel the ground under his feet. The dark spots were slowly forming in his vision just as he looked at Rens dark eyes and right outstretched hand force-choking him.

REN POV.

Kylo was seeing red, Hux needed to be taught a lesson, a fairly long and painful lesson. This was longer a case one up trivial fights not at the level of power he was in. This time around if he were to say jump Hux would say how high.

The General had managed a measly ''Forgive me supreme leader'' before Ren tossed him against the wall and stared down the general. Kylo Ren walked with vigor as he fed of the fear oozing from his stormtroopers who had witnessed the incident.

HUX POV.

Hux had gotten the memo and backed off from Ren to avoid further injuries via force assaults. Hux was personally insulted at the devilish treatment and was seething hate for the commander, but he had calmed himself, he would have his time soon.

The dysfunctional general waited for reports from his scout team. After a few hours Hux received Intel from his scouts that they found what he was looking for. They sent the files via private links and were instructed to scramble all related sources immediately.

The General scrolled through the databanks and clicked on several clips before stumbling upon the footage when he had been searching for. It was then that he found a file titled KOR.

General Hux strolled down the cavern towards the council room with purpose. Millicent the cat was at his side and kept up with its deranged ginger master. The council will be wanting to see this, Hux thought to himself as his mind began to predict what this information would mean for him.

 **In the council room….**

''As you can tell from the footage honorable members of the council Kylo Ren is a traitor and a resistance sympathizer therefore his continued rule as Supreme Leader must be revoked and we must dispense of him immediately before the situation gets out of hand''. Hux was grinning from ear to ear as he relayed his message to the council. Ren would now feel the full brunt of the First Order.

A large screen played out the final moments of Snokes life as the council members witnessed Kylo Ren's and Rey slay everyone other force user in the throne room.

The council member's holograms illuminated the small conference room as they discussed the matter.

''How do we deal with this, this he is beyond our control' Lord Webb said.

'' We can't let this walking liability live, if he defects to the resistance, his knowledge of our future plans would give them numerous advantages.'' Another chipped in.

''I say we strand him here and blow up the planet' 'Lord Pyro stated.

'No, no, no, death is too kind, I say we restrain him and torture him indefinitely until he breaks'' Baron Jorx yelled out with a malicious look in his eyes.

''Maybe your dumbass should be the one to strap him down, he is an experienced force user for crying out loud'' Lady Qulin said.

'' Maybe you can seduce him long enough more me create a Death Star to blow you both into non-existence, you ugly hag'' Jorx fired back.

The members quarreled with each throwing expletives over whose solution was the most logical.

Hux finally spoke up. '' We could mobilize the Knights of Ren''

There was an immediate silence amongst the members who visibly tensed at the words and began to whisper amongst themselves.

'' I thought the knights were killed during the invasion of Dorvalla'' Said Lord Mien said out loud.

Hux had all knowing grin as he said his next words ''Ren fabricated that lie to cover up the true story. ''

Hux switched the screen to show one with the title K.O.R. He opened the file before turning his attention back to the council.

''Kylo Ren had to compete for the position of becoming Snokes apprentice. Now there were seven knights in total when Ren betrayed them he killed one then imprisoned his rival and four others knights on Mustafar, that was six years ago and I don't anyone else who would like to destroy Ren more than them.'' Ren finished with a smile.

Lord Pyro spoke with the other members before turning back to General Hux ''It appears you have a plan General Hux, should you be able to dispose of the traitor you will be granted a seat on the council and the title of Supreme Leader, I hope you know what you're doing so don't disappoint us''.

Ren POV

The cave walls was littered with red lines as Kylo Ren was practicing forms with his lightsaber to help calm down and think. He didn't know how to handle a whole armada of soldiers, he wasn't leader material he was just the commander of a handful of units at least.

He switched his light sabre off and sat down to meditate Immediately his thoughts drifted to his mother, had it been a different life she would been proud of him for achieving such an honor. ''It was too late to turn back now not after Han and Luke' Ren said to himself.

''Funny thing about that is that it's never too late my nephew'', a voice called out.

Ren visibly stiffened as he remembered the owner of that deep voice then quickly stood up.

Indeed the force ghost of Luke Skywalker had been haunting him like he said he would when he was alive.

''Don't they have padawans in the afterlife to keep you busy'', Ren said in a vile tone to help stir bad memories that would hopefully make him leave.

He scanned his surroundings for Luke when he felt someone behind him. He didn't turn but tilted his head enough to see the light of Luke's force ghost illuminate the cave.

Luke Skywalker grinned and then laughed a melodious laugh. ''Ahh my nephew you've always been a rebel without a cause always sneaking in those low blo.' Ren enraged by his former masters' words immediately turned around in a violent fashion to strike the Jedi only to cut down a stalagmite. The force ghost was gone and once again he was left alone in the darkness. His crossguard lightsaber humming loudly as he breathed deep ragged breaths

This was only the second occasion the Skywalker had visited him, the last time around he had nearly cut down two Stormtroopers that stood where Luke had. His uncle thought he could share a few jokes, talk about the good times and expect he to run back to mummy crying about everyone he killed.

He was stronger than Anakin he would rise above the illusion that was called love. The illusion that caused Vader to turn and prevent him from achieving the true power of the darkness.

He powered down his lightsaber and proceeded to go take a long, warm bath. All he wanted now was some sleep. A lot had happened today and he deserved a long rest.

When Ren was making his way to his quarters he had noticed a lot more security than usual. He shrugged off the thought and entered his room. The thought crossed his mind again as he lay on his bed but he didn't think twice as the darkness soothed him into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOLOGIES TO READERS OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, AS I WENT OVER IT I HAD DISCOVERED GRAMMARTICAL ERRORS OR IN NATIVES TERMS ''F*CKUPS'' .HOPEFULLY CHAPTER ONE DIDN'T PUT ANY ONE OFF WITH THE EXCESSIVE THOUGHT DIALOGUE. .. THAT BEING SAID LET US DELVE DEEPER DOWN INTO THE STORY.**

 **.** **CHAPTER 2**

 **IT'S NOT SO BAD**

[Two and a half weeks after TLJ]….

The resistance was in a bad state, like the worst state of states a resistance has ever been in. Not even the resistance of Vader's era had suffered a loss of this magnitude.

'I mean there's basically only what 15-16 of us left in the galaxy' Rey thought to herself.

It took the resistance a while to reach Ach To, multiple zoning in and out of systems to lose any First Order troops following them, it was first considered as a waste of fuel but they needed to be cautious, they needed to trend softly. The multiple time zones also meant that they reached Ach To almost half a month later.

The first priority of the Resistance as soon as they had arrived on Ach To was to carry out a respectful farewell to the man that saved the galaxy once upon a time. A man whose myth fueled the hearts of the resistance members, motivating them to become the people they were today, people who were still alive because of him. Sure they were only a handful of them but there was still resistance and that's what mattered.

She remembered what Poe told everyone when they were all sulking in their own self-pity, it went along the lines of, 'We are the spark the galaxy needs, the spark that needs to stay alive to light the flames that will burn the First Order down''. As cliché as it sounded, it was what they needed to hear, they needed hope.

Later in the evening….

There was a heavy silence hanging in the atmosphere, a terrible silence that was welcomed by the silent mourners that were the resistance. The rain and random rumbling of lightning and thunder were the only sounds that broke the silence. They shed tears not for the death of a hero but for victory of his life, a legacy that spanned two galactic wars where he fell from grace, got sidetracked for a while and rose to the occasion, **twice**. The resistance fighters had gathered around in a circle where the Great Tree used to stand.

The crowd quietly observed the caretakers as they presented Luke Skywalkers robes and staff to the resistance leader; General Leia Organa.

They walked towards Leia in a slow and respectful manner, Rey shifted her vision to General Organa and she saw a broken woman a woman who had in a sense lost her whole family.

Fate had not been kind to her for she had lost her husband, her planet, her son and now her dear brother.

Leia's eyes were red from all the tears she was shedding, she had put a trembling hand over her mouth and began to sob uncontrollably. It was wasn't the neutral, self-controlled woman they were used to seeing but hey she's human, everyone's got someone to lose, it's what makes wars hard and warriors harder, knowing that if they slip up…..She stopped her train of thoughts and focused on the task at hand, the funeral.

''I wonder what Han would say to comfort General Leia right now'', Rey pondered.

Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose, Jessica and Lieutenant Connix stood by General Organa's side as the caretakers presented the garments they bowed respectfully to the former princess of Alderaan.

Everyone then followed her up the island where they arrived at the cave where light side of the force resided on the island. They [the caretakers] had built a small mound in the middle of the cavern for the funeral service. There was no body to perform a burial with so they simply burned the garments and scattered the ashes into the sea. After a short service and benediction, they each paid their final respects and presented their condolences to the former senator. The resistance had a short meal before retiring for the day, normal procedures would follow the next morning.

Rey wanted to console the general but thought better of it, she looked like she wasn't in the mood for a personal conversation on family matters with someone she had just met.

Rey had retired to one of the huts that resided on the island. As soon as she entered she jumped on the makeshift bed and welcomed its comfort and shut her eyes hoping sleep would lull her away from reality.

Her mind however didn't drift off to sleep as easily as she thought it would. Instead her thoughts drifted to the events that occurred seemingly hours ago. 'Ben' she thought as she remember the rough feeling of his palm when they had briefly touched. His birth name rolled so naturally off her tongue rather contrary to the venomous tone she spat out when addressing the other guy; Kylo Ren.

'I wonder what would have happened if I went with him, if I had pressed him harder, I could have done something more to convince him' she thought.

A loud crack of lightening snapped her back to reality. It was then that she felt a disturbance in the back of her mind, she felt raw power bursting into blackness of her subconscious followed by a tingling sensation, something like razor sharp claws gentling tracing itself on the back of her mind. Someone was calling from the other side.

She opened her eyes as remembered what their force bond felt like, it was him again, trying to reach her. She pushed him out of her mind before he could slip in under her guard, she succeeded.

She didn't have long to recuperate when another mental assault came, this one being more powerful than the previous one as she felt her mental wall fall.

She breathed out in disappointed manner and felt their force bond link their minds as their conscious and thoughts melded together.

She looked up to see him standing in the far corner, in the darkness observing her like how a predator would stalk a prey before striking the kill move.

.He stepped forward and halted as the shining light revealed the left side of his face.

Rey showed a calm demeanor trying to look as uninterested as possible. As if everything was normal and it was a normal Monday night and not like how a normal sane woman would act when the galaxy's most egoistic sociopath was standing right there, in her fucking corner.

'' **Why** '' he said in an almost torn dare she think desperate way.

She observed his black attire that was missing a cloak, his disheveled hair, and his dark eye that wore the scar she had given him on Starkiller base.

Instead of answering him she closed her eyes and pretended that she was trying to meditate like she had not heard a thing.

''Maybe he'll go away'' she thought.

''Answer me'', he shouted, luckily the rain was still pouring heavily so chances someone would hear him were slim..

Rey continued to ignore him and put on a face of pure enlightenment as if her meditation had reached a nirvana state of some sort.

'' **Say something, why won't you answer me''** , he ignited his lightsaber in frustration and swirled around to slash a strike on the wall. His saber left a deep red gash on the rock wall.

''What would you have me say huh? Why can't you just leave me alone'' Rey screamed at Ren as she got on her feet.

Ren turned around and spoke **''Why did you reject me, I could have taught you so much, we would have been unstoppable, we could've built a whole new universe togather''** He rambled as he stood there with a tight grip on his lightsaber as a strike of lightning briefly illuminated his corner..

''How about you huh, why didn't you leave with me, you killed Snoke, and all the guards while you defended me, clearly all traits of the lightside and yet you chose that meaningless throne over your family', she shot back and got on her feet. Ren didn't say anything as he stared her down with his dark gaze so she continued.

''You have a mother who prays every night for your return, a uncle who had hope for your turn too, as well as your father who even in the face of certain death pleaded for you to come home but you threw that away too'' she finished with a angry tone.

'' **They held me back they'll do the same for you, let it all go, we don't need anything or anyone, just us, we can be something greater** '' he finished in a soft tone as he trended slightly forward.

She looked at him with suspicious eyes as when he said 'us' and shifted backwards.

''She doesn't trust me'' he thought.

It was then that he stepped out of the darkness, fully revealing himself to her before deactivating his lightsaber and putting it back on his belt.

She took in his appearance, his scarred face looked dangerous when his eyebrows scrunched. He was breathing heavily as it appeared to be difficult for him to move in her presence. He had slowly moved towards her until he was just inches from her. His face softened when she actually saw her face to face, she looked so serene in the light. He looked down at her with his wide brown eyes. His ungloved hands cautiously shifted and reached for hers, yearning their soft, pure texture despite her torrential upbringing.

Rey felt his emotions and thoughts turning her resistance into a big puddle of nothing. She visibly startled and moved away before things got out of hand or before some idiot walked in unannounced and got the wrong idea.

''It's too late Ben, you've chosen your path, I've chosen mine and I see now that it won't change anytime in the near future' Rey said with finality as she turned around. She knew there was no convincing him to change but she wondered why it seemed to hurt her when she said those words.

Ren visibly shuddered at the rejection and looked at the ground looking for something to convince her with. He looked up with a burning gaze and a dark grimace even with her back turned Rey could still feel the electricity and power of his emotions.

'' **They failed me when I needed them most, they'll fail you too''**. He said in a raspy, desperate tone.

''No Ben, they didn't fail you, you failed them''.

You could take a lightsaber and literally cut the tension in the room as she felt it skyrocket after she said those words.

The lightning seemed to grow in its intensity and shook the very foundations of the hut.

'' **Was that supposed to be some sort of insult''** he remarked venomously.

'' **No,** **Kylo Ren** **that was goodbye'',** she uttered softly.

As those words echoed in the air she felt Ben's frantic thoughts whiz through their force bond. She felt betrayal, anger, pain, disappointment, sadness, then everything ceased as she felt red boiling hate in its purest form.

Rey felt his presence fade before she pounced onto a pillow to clutch and cuddle. She felt hot streams of tears slide down her golden face, her heart torn, fearing that she had destroyed the remaining remnants of **Ben Solo**.

She turned around to see the red gash **Kylo Ren** had left in his wake, its glowing gashes illuminating the dark corner that was now empty.

THE NEXT MORNING….

Slumber did not come easy for Rey, Kylo's force assault left her mental state drained she was lucky however that there was no missions for the time being.

She had a few more hours to herself before Finn made it his life mission to find her.

''I swear I need to get that guy a hobby'' Rey grinned.

Her memories of the previous night replayed itself and instantly blew her light moment into oblivion. She never so much agony in one day, it was scorching her nerve endings.

''I need some meditation,'' Rey thought.

As Rey was meditating she reminisced on some of their training lessons her master had taught her during their short time together. How she felt when she reached for the force the first time around on that cliff.

It was then that that her train of thoughts diverted to the ancient texts she had 'borrowed' when she left the island the first time around.

''They might contain some useful information '' Rey thought to herself.

Rey opened up the bag she put them in and began searching for some sort of useful practice to aid her in her time of need.

Living on Jakku meant she was surrounded by illiterates and would probably grow up to be one as well. Well luckily her stay with that 'disgusting lump of life she would not name ever again' had proved useful. To ensure she didn't accidently disassemble an active reactor and blow herself and the whole sector into non-existence or bring him a ticking time bomb/warhead of some kind, he taught her how to read and write as well as how to count.

As she skimmed through the chapters of the first few books all talking about principles concerning Jedi knights, the law of Chasity, the construction of a lightsaber, training of younglings and so on… that's when she stopped at a particular topic in the third book. Her search proved fruitful when she discovered notes on the force ghosts.

''Well it's worth a shot I got nothing else to do''. Rey thought as she entered into a deep state of meditation just as the book had described.

She called out to Luke through the force just as the book stated, hoping the Jedi master would appear and share his wisdom as to how to proceed from the mess the resistance were in, the mess she was in.

She could feel a presence, a faint buildup of some kind behind some sort of barrier, like a person forming him/herself behind a door. She pushed harder through the force reaching out, she began to visibly sweat, and her mind was under lots of emotional stress.

As she meditated she began to wonder what he would say, like how disappointing his reunion with Ben ended or how 'un-grand his funeral had been' or maybe something like a cool entrance like which he totally owns and utters the words 'hello my young padawan'' in a booming godly voice while smoldering.

''Did you think it was necessary to burn my favorite cloak, did you know how long it took to knit the thing and don't get started on how hard it was obtaining the wool ohhh you'll never hear the end of that.', someone whined as that someone had also interrupted her meditation.

Rey grinned as she remembered the owner of that whiny voice **; Luke Freaking Skywalker**.

 **HEHE HEY YOU THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER REALLY APPRECIATE THE TIME YOU TOOK TO READ THIS STUFF, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO THROW OUT SOME POINTERS, A FEW CURSES HAS NEVER HURT WHEN YOU STARTING OUT YOU KNOW, ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN….**

 **-DOU MOCE TOKA-**


	3. Chapter 3: A WAY WITHOUT A PATH

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER NOTE TO ALL. I DO NOT AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN BLAH BLAH BLAH….**

 **PLEASE NOTE: IN SPACE, TIME IS A NEOGIATBLE FACTOR DEPENDING ON HOW FAST A PLANET ROTATES ON ITS AXIS TO COMPLETE A FULL DAY. SO I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY TO MESS AROUND WITH THE TIME GAPS AS WELL AS FLASHBACKS AND THE LIKES.**

 **I AS A FELLOW READER I WOULD BE PRETTY BUMED OUT IF I READ A GREAT FANFIC/THEORY THAT DIDN'T FINISH OR IF THE AUTHOR DIDN'T FINISH HIS/HER FANFIC. SO I'M COMMITTED TO SEEING THIS CONCEPT THROUGH…**

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO EXPRESS MY BIG, BIG, HUGE APOLOGY TO THE READERS FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG. LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LOOONNNGGG TIME; I COULDN'T DO SO FOR PERSONAL REASONS. SO LET'S MOVE ON….**

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **A WAY WITHOUT A PATH.**_

 _ **BACK ON CRAIT**_ …..

The hallways of the First Order Crait outpost was overcrowded with different F.O personnel who were putting into action Supreme Leaders latest order, the construction of a new command starship.

 _ **REN POV**_.

Kylo Ren strolled down the busy walkways all the while observing his troops work vigorously. The Galactic Empire had an armada of different classes of Star Destroyers, he however had only been interested in one, The Eclipse Class Super Star-Destroyer. Rather than the conventional procedure where it would be constructed then brought to wherever he wanted it, Kylo Ren wanted to personally oversee its construction.

It was going to be the biggest one yet as General Nikos had put it '' Five Times Bigger and Better''. They fitted in numerous upgrades to the proposed model during their meetings regarding the Star-Destroyer.

If Kylo Ren had learned anything from his predecessors, a giant death machine kept the sensible occupants of the galaxy in line, Darth Vader had the Death-Star while Snoke had Star-Killer base but no one had ever something as advanced and costly as this project.

One such upgrade was faster and more efficient hyper drive, new and improved long range canons as well as a denser shield defense system. The increased size meant a bigger hangar which could cater for more Tie-Fighters. Ren was looking at introducing the latest models of the TIE heavy-bomber, the TIE Advanced Bomber, Torpedo Bomber, Oppressor, TIE X2, X3, interceptor and TIE aggressors.

General Nikos had even stated that even if there were a thousand of the ten different models there was still space to fit in one or two Turbulent class Star- Destroyers. This was possibly going to be the biggest ever Star Destroyer ever in the history of the galaxy, so big the research division had constructed a reactor the size of a miniature moon and the construction would be conducted in space. There were talks of salvaging the useable parts of Snokes ship, adding to the diversity of the cruiser.

There was some news of unrest and violent raids on First Order outposts on planets from the Tapani sector. When news had broken out that Snoke had been killed during battle, a few of self-proclaimed anarchists who had taken it upon themselves to stake a claim on First Order supply regiments during the ensuing chaos. Kylo Ren's immediate response was a death sentence on all suspicious persons, no trial, no burial. Fear maximized, mental edge achieved.

Kylo Ren finally reached and settled down in his makeshift office, complete with metal shelves, a conference room, bedroom, and numerous furniture welded into 46-inch-thick Craitian rock. Crait was quickly building up to become 'A' level base as numerous troops and ships filled the newly built First Order bases around the planet.

A knock was heard on the door. ''Supreme Leader, General Nikos wishes to inform you that the engines are at 45% completion rate, he also requests that the Supreme Leader presses his seal on these documents'' a female F.O corporal droned out, handing him a holopad. Ren did so and dismissed her.

 _He observed from his self-acclaimed office the construction of his new command-ship ''IMPERIUM''. He had been thinking non-stop about the relationship between his uncle and his new padawan, Rey. He had been left to his normal thoughts after they both disappeared from his life following their last conversation._

 _They were planning something, better yet maybe they were starting another Jedi academy. He heard of reports where a group of young caretakers of race animals_ _ **'magically'**_ _set into motion a stampede that caused a casino to lose 20 billion credits worth from investors._

 _Kylo Ren may have been messing around for a long time but this is where he felt he had stamped his choice. He had been contemplating on which side he truly belonged to. He felt closure when he met Rey, someone he could truly say had shared turmoil. He had felt a senseless victory when Skywalkers death was made known through the force. It was after his force-bond with Rey that he realized the sad truth that she had chosen hers and she wasn't going to wait on him to choose his._

 _Ren broke from his thoughts to see an incoming call from General Hux. He grinned a small sly grin to himself as he found personal amusement in re-naming Hux's contact I.D from General Hux to 'Lieutenant Armitage' for all First Order networks. He knew how much Hux had despised using his first name as well as the not so subtle announcement of his demotion which was accredited to his giant ego which was often compared to his own by the lowly-ranked janitors. The last part he learned from listening to communications whenever he was genuinely meditating to help fuel his hate for concentrating on the Dark-Side._

' **Supreme Leader'** Hux practically sang as his holograph bowed.

' _What's up with him? He's never this calm when addressing me, the gingers up to something.'' Ren suspiciously thinks''._

''What do you want Hux?'' Ren drones out with little emotion.

''My lord there has been a break-in'' Hux says as he looks up with a fake concerned look''. I look at him with a questioning look, my scrunched scar had its desired effect as he grimaced slightly under its sharp glare.

''A break-in, what level of importance does this break-in have that you had to disturb in the middle of my incredibly important, meditation'' I retorted.

Hux scoffs in a mocking manner as he replied'' With all due respect **Supreme Leader** , you looked like you were brooding again''.

I rise to my feet in anger'' You mock my attention span with your measly accusations Lieutenant!' I replied as I emphasized heavily on the last word.

''No hard feelings **Supreme Leader** but I know you, and I'm definitely sure you were full on emo-mode before I called''. He quipped with mock-humor. The nerve this guy has to say that to my face.

''TELL ME WHATEVER THE BANTHA'S ASS IT IS YOU WANT BEFORE I FORCE CHOKE FROM THIS END OF THE GALAXY INTO THE NEXT STAR SYSTEM, YOU SON OF AN UNGRATEFUL EOPIE HERDER'' my angry voice screams out. I even notice a few stormtroopers hurry down the corridor to avoid my office section entirely.

Hux's silent smirk faded as he looks me dead in the eye and answers ''There's been a break-in on the Vader Palace''.

 _ **Elsewhere In The Galaxy**_

- _Several Hours Earlier-_

''MAJOR SIR'' a young suited woman hurriedly shouts as she rushes into a room and poses into messy, forced salute while breathing heavily showing obvious lack of fitness. The major turned to see who addressed him before huffing an annoyed sigh and turning back to observe the screen on his desk.

''What do you want Private Karter and I swear if it's these sexist claims about having 0.2435% less pay than the average male privates "Major Cooper half stated before being interrupted.

''No sir, there's been a failure in the Sector 3 mainframe, the valves system isn't responding'', Private Karter replied while trying to hide her heavy gasps for air.

Upon hearing the message, the Major stands up. ''WHAT DO MEAN A FAILURE IN THE MAINFRAME? IF THOSE VALVES BURST THE RESULTING EXPLOSION COULD PLUNGE THE WHOLE SECTOR INTO NEXT THE CLONE WARS (A resounding explosion rocks the whole facility) WHERE IS THE (Another explosion rocks the office) OH SCREW THIS'' Major Cooper looks down and brings up a holoscreen.

'' **All facility engineers report to Level D9, I repeat report to Level D9, this is not a drill, Protocol R is in force.** " Major Cooper screamed into the sound-system before getting up shakily as the facilities structure shook periodically with a violent temper as resounding booms were heard in the distance.

''Major, the Palace is clearly lost, there's not enough time to restore stability, those support columns won't hold with the valves unable to hold out long enough….'' The privates rampant rambling was cut short when the Major turned to make his sour mood apparent to the female Private. '' Do you want to be the one who tells Supreme Leader Ren that his Grandfather's memorial section sank into a flaming abyss of boiling lava during his first weekend in the role''. ''No, sir'' she replied with slow shake of her head.

''Then get moving and round up the restoration units, get them working on the D9 engines and get the technicians to meet me near the bay doors and call the General and alert him immediately''. Major Cooper commanded before rushing out the office exit.

Once the Major exited the room, the private huffed out a supposed sigh of relief. _'' This better have been worth it'' Private Karter mentally thought._

Private Karter then reached into her pocket and pulled out a circular gadget and placed it on Major Cooper's desk. After a few seconds a holographic stream of light surround the shaking room.

'' _SECURE CONNECTION ESTABLISHED''_ a artificial voice said out-loud. A blank screen then changed to one with a ginger man standing while holding a similar colored cat.

'' Hello Private Carder, how was your day today, I hope the mission was successful?'' Hux smiled as he nodded weirdly.

''The mission was successful sir and sir my name is pronounced Carter,'' the Private replied as the office shook once more.

''Whatever Private, am I assured of their release?'' Hux immediately shot back without a hint of his jovial self from earlier.

''Yes sir, the valves won't be able to hold and the emergency protocol will kick in and all security measures will be unlocked to allow staff to escape. But I wanted to ask one thing sir, why the secrecy, what is down there that is so important?'' Karter replied with a slight hint of concern.

'' That's none of your concern private, all you need to know is that your payment will be made in the next 4 hours when I know if they were released and I would fly off in the nearest transport immediately if I were you''. Hux replied with finality before the screen went blank once-again.

''Well, it seems I'm done here [ as Private Karter turned to look at Major Cooper's desk once more before exiting the office] Well I guess this is good-bye sir, it's been an honour''. Karter said before exiting the office.

 _ **Meanwhile, Elsewhere in the facility:**_

'' You cut out the relay circuits and attach them to the couplers, hopefully that should stabilize the…[ all the lights go off and emergency power goes on and the room is illuminated with red light] Oh where the fuck do we get out engineers from, I mean seriously it's like teaching Tuskan raiders how to shoot,'' Major Cooper said with an angry tone.[ Continuous blasts of explosions were heard and shook the floor underneath their feet .

Immediately all the hatch doors along-side the corridor they were in opened. ''What's happening, why are all the doors opening?'' a scared technician said out-loud. ''It's the security protocol lava brain''

''This is all maintenance's fault'' another said.

'' You think everything in this place is maintenance's fault'' another quickly responded. ''Maybe that's because it is, last week I called maintenance to fix my tap, long story short I walk in that afternoon to find my limited edition Queen Amidala collector's edition poster removed.

''Why do you have a poster of our Supreme Leader's grandma on your wall,'' one tech asked.

''I'll tell you why I have a poster of..[ Useless talking and adult dialogue]''

''What do we do now Major?'' a young Technician asked while the other technicians bickered mindlessly.

''The emergency protocol means the facility is beyond saving, call the prep and restoration team, tell them to meet us in the hangar. Major Cooper said with a heavy defeated tone.

After making the call for everyone to retreat, the crew made their way towards the elevator when the group heard a huge hiss at the end of the corridor.

'' _**WARNING, SUB-LEVEL D ONE-ZERO UNLOCKED, ALL STAFF EVACUATE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY'' the facilities' in-built computer system said out loud repetitively.**_

''UHM Sir what was that?'' the scared tech from earlier said.

''I don't know but I for one don't wanna find out [ turning back to the crew] GO, GO, GO.'' Major Cooper order with urgency.

The crew split into two groups and immediately each got into a lift and hurriedly pressed the Hangar-Level button. All the while the entire facility shook violently, as violent gushes of exhaust fumes caught fire and began exploding parts of the facility. Huge waves of lava resulted from falling debris quickly eroded the lava river's shoreline.

As the elevators were glass and since it was being transported in glass complexes they could clearly see their counterparts in another elevator. One of the groups realized something.

''Major, is it me or are those guys going down instead of up,'' one tech said out loud.

''What the hell are they doing?'' Major Cooper said as he saw the other group realize their doom and cry voiceless cries for help.

''What's going on?'' a scared tech said

''Wait now were going down,' a shocked tech said with a scared shit-less voice.

''Oh no, it's Darth Vader's spirit, here to punish us for abandoning our posts'' the scared tech from earlier said.

The crew could hear the screams of the other group in the distance

'' Everyone arm yourself [ reaches into his back-pocket and takes out a standard blaster], this might get messy'' Major Cooper commanded with a slight hint of fear.

The elevator screeched to a halt'' Everyone on my mark we attack [ all the techs grabbed their tools with slight trembling] three, two ''. The light pinged green upon stopping opened to reveal a horrendous sight to them. '' Oh shit'' was Major Cooper could say at the sight standing before him.

[Bloodcurdling screams were heard from the corridor after that].

 **IN MUSTAFAR'S ORBIT** :

''Reveir to Command, Reveir to Command, this is Private Karter of the Vader Palace, do you copy, over'' [Static before the signal clears up]

''Command to Reveir, Command to Reveir , this is command, what is your status?''

''Reveir to Command, Reveir to Command, the mission is complete, K.O.R is on the move, I repeat K.O.R is on the move'' Karter responded.

''Command to Reveir, we got it covered, your deposit has been made and a message from General Hux, thank you for your service,'' the command attendant said before switching off.

Private Karter then looked up to see two TIE Fighter's approaching fast towards her craft.

'' Oh fuck you Hu…..[ The two TIE fighters destroyed Karter's ship before flying back to the Star cruiser making it's way around Mustafar's northern end casting a shadow over the planet's atmosphere.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **HAH CLIFFHANGER….THANKS FOR READING MY HUMBLE FANFIC AND DON'T WORRY , I'LL MAKE AN EFFORT TO UPDATE MY STORY.**

 **-ADOU MOCE TOKA**


End file.
